


A Distraction for Dad

by everythingmurky



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Episode Related, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingmurky/pseuds/everythingmurky
Summary: Daisy isn't ready to talk to her dad, so she pushes him to be social instead.(Or the only way I can reconcile that bit in episode four.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um... obviously there are spoilers here, so... I'll say my part after.

* * *

She was not ready to tell her dad.

It was too new, too raw, and she was too ashamed to say anything, not that she thought her father would understand. At all. She loved her dad. He was her dad. That didn't mean she didn't know how terrible he was with people and how likely he was to overreact.

So when he called to say he was going to miss lunch—again—she was relieved.

“I think I should cancel that thing,” he went on. “Timing's awful, middle of a case, and we're so far behind, and what am I doing, seeing some woman when I can't even make it to lunch with my own daughter?”

“Dad, it's fine,” she said. It was easier if he didn't come. If they spent any time together, he'd know. She couldn't let him know. Not yet. “I want you to go.”

“No, you don't. What would you do with me if I were... dating? Dating. Me. No.”

“Dad, I want you to go,” Daisy said. He got quiet, so she went on. “I helped you set up the account. If you found someone you think is worth meeting, then I want you to meet her. Please. Do this for me.”

 _Do this so you won't come home tonight until late,_ she thought, knowing that he would have made sure he was home for dinner after missing lunch more than once. He might screw up, but he always tried to make it right in the end.

“Daisy—”

“Please,” she said. “For me?”

He sighed. “Fine.”

He rang off, and she leaned back with a sigh of relief, knowing she'd bought herself just a little bit more time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't think I'm the only one who thinks it's completely out of character for Hardy to ignore his daughter and abandon work in the middle of a case to go on a date. Not just a date, but a first date made on the internet sort of date. That is so far from being him that I can't see it happening. It doesn't fit.
> 
> Not unless this is a missing scene. This is the only way it works for me, and not just because I so can't see him with that woman he was with on the date.


End file.
